Chance
by Marie Phantom
Summary: AU It was a chance meeting, but one that would change both of their lives. SessRin, Inukag SanMir


**A/N I just had to write this before I exploded.**** Just so everyone isn't confused, this is set in Victorian England. Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. There will be a lemon in this.**

**Disclaimer: All Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi**

"_I'm sorry to say this, Sesshoumaru, but your mother is dead."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_I'm marrying again. Please don't be upset."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_This is Izayoi. She is your new mother."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_This is Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru. He is your little brother. Promise to keep him safe"_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Run, Sesshoumaru! Keep them safe! Run, and don't look back!"_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You know, for all of your pomp and circumstance, you really are an asshole." The short figure pulled his top hat down over his ears, and glared up at the regal figure of his brother, standing there with rain dripping off his nose like he didn't have a care in the world.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at his younger brother and then shrugged, his cloak drenched with rain.

"What Naraku said was an insult that I could not overlook. You should be glad that I defended your human mother."

"Yeah, well thanks. But thanks to your little brawl, the last coach has gone and we are now stuck in the rain!" Inuyasha whined and hugged his own cloak closer to himself.

"It was not a brawl, it was a duel. Only you could turn it into brawl."

"Says you."

"Hmph." Sesshoumaru flicked his long silver hair out of his eyes and continued to stare up at the rain soaked sky.

"You know," Inuyasha said, after a while, "we could go and find shelter."

"And where do you propose we go?"

"I don't know. Just somewhere that can get us out of the rain." With those words, he huffed and slid deeper into the confines of his cloak.

But what he said gave Sesshoumaru an idea.

"Come Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru called over his shoulder, already walking down the path to find an alleyway. He heard the footsteps of his younger brother and nodded once.

They both strode down the alleyway, making their way deeper into London and the dirtier places. It was a place where no person of well bred calibre should go, but that was the reason that Sesshoumaru knew where to go. Inuyasha, newly introduced to these sights, was sticking very close to his brother, glancing back and forth at the people in the doorways.

"Uh, Sesshoumaru, where are we going?"

"To an establishment with which I am well acquainted."

"What is it?"

"You will find out when we get there."

They continued deeper into London, passing more and more people with varying degrees of illness. Nearing the place that they were seeking, Inuyasha heard a girl yell "Oi, loves, want a good time?" He glanced over at the speaker and saw a women with her corset so low, her breast were in danger of popping out. Inuyasha blushed and shuffled closer to Sesshoumaru, who ignored the speaker and went up to a door that was little better than a hole in the wall.

Sesshoumaru walked up to the big neko-demon that was guarding the door.

"Good evening Bruno."

The demon glanced up and looked Sesshoumaru over, then said, "Evening Mr Takahashi. I wouldn't go in if I were you."

"We will only go in for cover from the rain." With that he pushed his way in, ignoring Bruno's efforts to try and stop him. Inuyasha followed quickly.

Inside the building, it was warm and best of all, dry. With a relief Inuyasha shrugged off the heavy cloak and placed it on the cloak stand, along with Sesshoumaru's. Sesshoumaru was at the moment fluffing out his hair and looking around for someone, although who, he just could not tell.

Sesshoumaru sniffed and then gagged. The scent of blood was heavy in the air. He grasped a girl tightly by the arm and asked, "Where is Madame Julie?"

The girl struggled in his grip and then whimpered, "She is upstairs, tending to Lucy. You know that we're closed right?"

Sesshoumaru frowned and moved into the light of the oil lamp. The girl gasped.

"Oh, it's you, Mr Takahashi! I didn't recognize you, with you dressed up all fancy like that."

"Never mind, what is wrong with Lucy?" Sesshoumaru felt a lurch in the region of his gut. Lucy was his regular, what was wrong with her?

"You 'aven't been 'ere for a while, so you won't know. Lucy's got a bun in the oven."

"A what?"

"She's givin' birth." At that precise moment, a piercing scream rent the air and Inuyasha jumped, and then shuddered. By the time that he had recovered his wits, Sesshoumaru was already bounding up the stairs.

"What is this place?" Inuyasha asked to no one in particular.

"Why love," said another woman, draping herself across him and fingering his buttons, "this is a house of pleasure."

"A what?!" Inuyasha squeaked.

"It's a brothel."

Inuyasha paled.

"SESSHOUMARU!!!!!"

INUYASHA

Unfortunately for Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru couldn't hear him because he was making his way to the upper rooms. He sniffed, trying to determine the scent of Lucy from the scents of males and blood. He sniffed this way and that, until at last he could smell the scent of Lucy. Here the scent of blood was strongest. Gathering his wits, he pushed open the door.

Lucy was stretched out on a bed, her thighs open, a great deal of blood pouring out of her. Around her was Madame Julie, the owner of the brothel, and two of the other prostitutes. One of them was stroking her brow, the other was rubbing her back. And all were encouraging her to push.

"Oh God, Lucy!" he cried and rushed over, kneeling by the bed and holding her hand.

"Mr Takahashi? Is that you?" Lucy peered at him through sweat soaked hair.

"Yes."

"Mr Takahashi, I will not permit you to come in here now. If you want a girl-"

Sesshoumaru ignored her and continued to hold Lucy's hand. He placed one hand on the bulge on her stomach and asked, "Is it mine?"

"No."

Sesshoumaru sighed and held onto Lucy's hand as she continued to scream and pant. Madame Julie ignored him as she peered between Lucy's legs.

After 5 minutes, she screamed, "I can see the head!" Lucy continued to struggle to push the baby out. There was a sudden overwhelming smell of blood and the baby slithered onto the grubby sheets.

Lucy shrieked in pain, her guts twisting into knots she let out one final yell, twisted in Sesshoumaru's grip,

And died.

Sesshoumaru stared in shock at the cooling body, not hearing the cries of the other prostitutes. He untangled Lucy's grip from his fingers and sat on his heels. He did not allow his tears to fall, but sat there, swallowing the lump in his throat. Lucy was the only female he had felt affection for. He looked on the bed. The purple body of the baby was twisting in the sheets, rooting for a nipple, but not finding one.

He glanced at the women, and found them drawing a sheet over Lucy. He stood up and went over to the corner. He listened to the banter of the other women.

"Madame, is she dead?"

"Yes, she is."

The young girl sniffed. "What shall we do with the body?"

Madame Julie sniffed. "Get Bruno up here. He will deal with the body."

The girls made to move the body off the sheets, then the other turned and asked, "What shall we do with the baby?"

"Get the basket from under the counter. We will drown it." As she said this, she felt a breeze ruffle past her. She sighed and moved back to the bed. Then she noticed something .

The baby was gone.

And so was Sesshoumaru.

INUYASHA

"There you are!" Inuyasha said in relief, seeing the figure of his brother standing in the doorway. Sesshoumaru was paler than usual, causing Inuyasha to frown. But he had not time to dwell in it, as Sesshoumaru was already striding out of the door, into the pelting rain. Inuyasha hurriedly put on his cloak and left, leaving his top hat in the brothel. He followed his brothers running figure through the rain.

"Next time tell me when we are going to a brothel, will you?" he said angrily, as they sheltered underneath a piece of tarp.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, but only bent fore ward slightly. He was panting, something that Sesshoumaru never normally did. And he smelled very strongly of blood.

"The…girl that you went to see. Is she ok?" Inuyasha asked cautiously.

"She's dead." Sesshoumaru said in a monotone voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry." There was a pause. Then, "Why do you still smell of blood?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer but unfolded himself gently. Inuyasha peered into his arms and gasped.

Nestled in a cradle of his arms was a tiny baby girl.

"You… took…the…BABY?!"

"Yes."

"What in the seven hells possessed you to do that?" Inuyasha fumed.

"They were going to drown her."

"Since when did you posses a heart? You should have left her. We have enough trouble as it is."

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha. He still didn't know what possessed him to grab the baby and run. He just did.

"I…just can't let her go Inuyasha."

Inuyasha ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He trusted his brother, he really did, he just sometimes wondered whether their fathers death had unhinged him in some way.

"Come on." Inuyasha looked up at his brother. "Lets go home."

Inuyasha nodded and they both went to find a carriage.

INUYASHA

The Takahashi estate was actually situated outside London, but as they were dog demons, they were often asked to enter the city in order to attend parties and social gatherings. Both of the Takahashi brothers hated these gatherings, but they went to them in order for them to climb the social ladder, and in doing this, change the English's view on demons.

The carriage bumped along the pathway and entered the gates. The baby had quietened, and Sesshoumaru was looking out of the window, his expression calm. Inuyasha was worrying his jacket, his face contorted.

The carriage drew up alongside the house and Inuyasha jumped out. He handed a coin to the driver and made his way to the front door, his cloak flapping behind him. Sesshoumaru followed behind, partly because he didn't want to jostle the baby, but also because he didn't want to face the crowd.

Inuyasha flung open the door and was immediately pounced on by his very pregnant lover, Kagome.

"Inuyasha! Where have you been? I have been waiting for hours!"

Inuyasha managed to extract himself from her grasp and he pointed to Sesshoumaru.

"Ask him."

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and opened her mouth, but the baby beat her too it. She screeched and started to rootle around in Sesshoumaru's cloak.

Kagome's eyes went as round as pound coins and she gaped at the bundle. Her fellow maid, Sango, and her husband, Miroku, were too gaping at the bundle. Sesshoumaru, feeling the need to explain, started to jog the baby up and down in hope that it would keep quiet.

"Listen, I will explain it all later. Right now I need hot water, towels, blankets and hot milk." And with that he stalked to the kitchen, leaving them all standing gaping behind him.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and headed down to the kitchens, where the head cook, Kaede, busy cooking the morning meal, even though it was 3 in the morning. She looked up and stood frozen as Sesshoumaru went down to her. The baby was squirming in his arms.

"Kaede, I need hot milk and water. Bring them to me in my room."

"Yes." she replied faintly. Sesshoumaru nodded once and went up to his rooms, dropping his soaking cloak down in the hallway. He held the small baby to himself and strode to his room. Unlocking the door and stepping inside, he placed the baby on the bed and then swiftly undid his cravat, jacket and waistcoat. He dropped these on a chair and then went back to the squirming baby.

Sesshoumaru picked her up and studied her. Although she was still covered in blood, her hair was coal black, and she had beautiful blue eyes. And yet he had the distinct feeling that they would be brown. Held up close to his face, the baby stopped crying, and was gulping wetly. She was a tiny baby, and suddenly, Sesshoumaru felt very overprotective of her.

There was a knock at the door, and Sango came in, carrying a tub of warm water. In her hand was a bottle of milk, and slung over her arms were towels and blankets. She put them on his dresser and Sesshoumaru nodded his head. Sango bowed her way out, here eyes never leaving the baby.

Sesshoumaru went over to the basin and gently laid the baby in the water. Never taking his hand from the baby's head, he grabbed a towel and gently started to wash the blood off of the baby girl. The baby turned its head to the side and blew bubbles in the water.

Finishing wiping down the baby, he gently lifted her out and wrapped her in a soft downy blanket. He took her to the bed and sat down. Taking the bottle in his left hand, he tipped the teat to the baby's mouth and braced her head. The baby immediately latched onto the nipple and started to suck.

Sesshoumaru regarded the baby as she fed. He traced a finger down her small face. He felt his chest constrict as he remembered that this was all he had left of Lucy.

He had met Lucy went he first went to Madame Julie's place. He had felt the need to rut since he had moved over to England with his father, and he was close to breaking point. Madame Julie had shown him Lucy, and she had taken away that need and given him a whole lot more. They had struck up a friendship in bed, and Sesshoumaru had often visited the establishment, either when he needed to rut or just when he needed some company. He had visited her less often when his father had died and he had become head of the estate. By the time she had given birth to the small figure in his arms, she had been 50, but still beautiful in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru continued to look at the little girl. The face, now clean, was a pale colour. Her eyelashes and eyebrows were a dark black, and she had a strong jaw.

The baby finished the bottle and emitted a soft burp. Her eyes slid shut and she slowly fell asleep. Sesshoumaru laid her in his bed and he undressed. He put on a night shirt and slid in between the sheets, taking the baby with him. He cuddled the baby close to him.

He breathed in the baby's scent. She smelled of milk and oddly enough, flowers. She snuggled deeper into his embrace, and Sesshoumaru blinked. The baby already seemed to trust him, even though he was of no biological relation to her.

It was then he decided that he would keep her.

He didn't know what compelled him to make that decision, but once he made it, he found that he could not bring himself to go back on his choice. But the child needed a name. He searched his mind, trying to find a name for the girl. A name floated to his mind, one that his step-mother was going to call Inuyasha if he was a girl. He smiled. It was a perfect name for her.

"Good night, _Rin_." he said. He kissed her gently on the forehead and went to sleep, still holding the baby close to his chest.

INUYASHA

Sesshoumaru jolted awake, listening to the cries of his young ward as they reverberated through the house. It had been 6 months since he had taken her from the brothel, and she was fitting in very well with the rest of the family. Inuyasha had accepted the little girl, and to keep her company, Kagome had given birth to a healthy baby boy called Tai.

Sesshoumaru stood up and put on a robe as he made his way to the nursery. As he neared the room, he heard the voice of Kagome, trying to calm down the screeching child. Sesshoumaru opened the door and saw Kagome holding the baby. She was rocking her gently too and fro, but nothing was working.

"Oh, Mr Takahashi, thank God. I've been trying for ages to calm her down, but nothing seems to be working." Kagome handed the baby to Sesshoumaru with an obvious sigh of relief, and went to tend Tai, who was whimpering.

Sesshoumaru held the girl close to his face, growling softly in his throat. Rin calmed and her eyes went wide. She put a tiny hand to his throat and felt the vibrations that his growl was causing.

Sesshoumaru grimaced when he felt how cold the hand. He tucked the child closer to himself and continued to growl as he watched Kagome bare a breast and let the little quarter-inu suckle.

"Is he feeding well?" he asked.

"Oh yes." she assured him, " he is feeding as well as can be expected.

Sesshoumaru nodded and walked back to his room, still carrying Rin. The baby had fallen asleep and was breathing softly against his neck, her tiny puffs of air gently caressing his skin. Shutting the door, he took off the robe and climbed into bed, still holding the baby. Rin shifted a little at the abrupt change in position, and then fell back to sleep.

He didn't know why he had become so attached to the little girl. He knew now that he couldn't attribute it solely to the fact that the child was Lucy's flesh and blood. The child in itself had become part of his life. It was normal for him to wake up now with Rin's little lips smacking dreamily a few inches away from his face.

Sesshoumaru sighed and relaxed into sleep, the promise of his future held tightly in his arms.

INUYASHA

"Tai, come here!"

The little boy looked up and scrambled over to his mother, his little dog ears twitching madly. Beside him his best friend, Rin, giggled and placed her hand in his, and they ran over to Kagome.

It had been 4 years since Sesshoumaru had rescued the little girl from the brothel, and she was growing fast.

"Mama! What's wrong?" asked Tai as he neared his mother, his little chest heaving with the effort.

"A very important person is coming today, so I want you to help out in the kitchens with Kaede."

"Oh, Mama, why can't I stay out here with Rin?" Tai whined.

"Because you can't. Now hurry along." Kagome patted his bottom gently and he scrambled to get to the kitchens, his breeches already showing holes. Kagome shook her head and then looked down at the remaining child.

Rin had grown up considerably. Although still very small, she had already lost her baby fat, exposing a sharp jaw and a strait nose. Her eyes had changed from baby blue to chocolate brown, and her long black hair was twisted into a messy ponytail at the back of her head. She was dressed in a simple linen shift that was stained with grass stains.

"What shall I do, Miss Kagome?" asked Rin, her sweet little voice cutting the air like honey.

"You may go to the nursery and play, Miss Rin."

"May I see Lord 'maru before I go." she said, for she was unable to pronounce Sesshoumaru.

Kagome nodded and Rin squealed with joy, bounding up to the house and running through the front door. She was always such an energetic child.

Rin pushed the door of the study open and peered inside. Sitting at his desk was Sesshoumaru, with a fresh shirt on and his jacket hanging over the chair. He appeared to be writing, but as Rin pushed the door open, he looked up and smiled a tiny smile.

"My lord!" Rin cried joyfully and ran over to him. He held out his arms and she bounced into them. He pulled her up to his face and inhaled the scent of her hair. Smiling into it, he pulled back and found his little wards face inches from his own.

"How are you, my lord?" she asked.

"Very well, little one. How have you been?" he asked, setting her down on his knee and running his hands through her long matted hair.

"Good, good. I've been playing with Tai in the field!" she exclaimed, twisting on his knee and giving him one of her blinding smiles.

"Have you really?" Sesshoumaru gave her one of his own rare smiles.

"Mmm-hmm." She nodded and sat back in his grasp, allowing his to continue to play with her hair. It was not as smooth not as silky as his own, but he still loved it, because it belonged to Rin.

Sango interrupted this quiet time by poking her head through the door and saying, "My Lord, Lord and Lady Winters are here." He sighed and placed Rin on the floor.

"You have to go now." he said. She nodded once and he kissed her fore head. Then she turned and made his way to the door. Just before she reached it, it burst open and a tall women strode in, exclaiming, "The journey here was absolutely _ghastly_! I shall like not to come down that path again, Sesshoumaru!"

"Yes, Lady Winters. I shall get Shippo to sort it out." Sesshoumaru mumbled. Shippo was the head grounds man.

"Now where is that servant? I must have tea." she said, sitting herself down opposite Sesshoumarus desk and glancing back to see if her rather small husband was following. He was, but then she caught the sight of Rin, standing transfixed at the door. Her small grey eyes narrowed and she snarled, "What is that _urchin_ doing here? I will not have such a ragamuffin in my presence."

Sesshoumaru felt a stab of annoyance, then, seeing as he had no choice, he replied, "Lady Winters, this is my ward Rin."

"Ah, so _this_ is the famous little girl that I have heard so much about." Lady Winters smiled and beckoned for Rin to come closer, completely ignoring her husband as he eased himself into his chair.

Rin moved fore ward slowly, slightly scared by the woman. She glanced as Sesshoumaru, but he nodded, and she proceeded fore ward, until she was standing directly in front of the woman.

"Hhmmm. A rather comely child." Lady Winters intoned, looking Rin up and down. She grabbed the child's chin and, ignoring her gasp, gave her and examination. "Rather fat, but with well defined cheeks. Good eyes, but my goodness, look at those eyebrows! Her nose is too long, but she has rather a pretty mouth. And her waist is too big." Finishing her tirade, she released Rin. Rin stumbled back and massaged her chin, tears springing to her eyes at the Lady's unkind words. Without curtsying, she fled the room.

Her sobs could be heard throughout the house.

After Sango had delivered the tea and shot Sesshoumaru a meaningful look, Sesshoumaru sat back and said, "I am not trying to groom her for the public eye yet."

"Well you should." said Lady Winters, stirring sugar into her tea. "She is not very well put together, but with the right training, she could be a fine wife."

"My Lady, with all due respect, she is _four_." Sesshoumaru said icily.

"All the better. Start now and they don't grow up to be rebels. As I was saying to my friend, Lady Margret the other day…"

Three hours later, Sesshoumaru slumped into his seat, passing a hand over his eyes. The point of that visit had been to invite him to another party. Luckily, he had been able to refuse that one, for it was Rins birthday, and he had wanted to take her to the lake with the rest of the household. He heard the door open and close, and he knew that it was his brother.

"How is she?" he asked without opening his eyes.

Inuyasha shrugged. "She hasn't stopped crying. She has also locked herself in her room, and we have exhausted every excuse in the book trying to persuade her to come out. Short of breaking down the door, the only person who could calm her down in you."

Sesshoumaru stood up and swept out of the room. He ran up the stairs to Rins room, and saw his nephew sitting outside the door, tears streaming out of his eyes.

"She won't come out to the field! She promised that she would!" he wailed to his uncle. Sesshoumaru went up to the door and knocked softly.

"Rin, it's me. Please open the door little one."

There was a pause, the he heard the lock click and Rins puffy-eyed face appeared in the crack. Sesshoumaru felt his heart swell in pity and the sight, and he swept her up into his embrace and carried her into the room, closing the door behind him.

He sat on the bed ad cradled the girl close to his chest. After a while she stopped sobbing and glanced up at him.

"Why did she have to say all that nasty stuff?"

"She was just a nasty lady. Ignore her, you are beautiful." Sesshoumaru assured Rin, planting a small kiss on her forehead. Rin let out a little sigh and fell asleep in his embrace, the force of her constant weeping exhausting her. Sesshoumaru stroked the matted hair and tucked her into bed. He pressed his lips into her hair and stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Is she going to come out?" asked Tai eagerly.

"No. Just let her sleep."

Tai pouted, then bounded off to go and find his father. Sesshoumaru followed him, intent of going to his desk and sorting out the papers on it.

INUYASHA

"Where is the little brat? I am going to KILL HIM!" the voice reverberated around the mansion. Tai giggled into his hands, his tablet and chalk forgotten as Sango gave him a disapproving look. Rin, now eight years old, looked up from her tablet and glanced at her best friend, a look of surprise on her face.

"Tai, what did you do?" asked Sango with a long suffering tone.

"Nothing." giggled Tai, holding his mouth in his hands. Just as Sango was about to ask again, the door of the library burst open and Inuyasha stormed in, brandishing his best coat and waving it about. Kagome was following him, a look of thunder on her face.

"Tai, what did you do?" Sango asked again. This time she got no answer from Tai, but Inuyasha said furiously, "Look what that pup did to my best coat." He threw it at Sango and she caught it. She looked through it and gasped. It was covered in holes.

"Why did you do it?" Kagome asked Tai imploringly. Tai shrugged and tried to go back to his numbers, but instead, he was hoisted up by the back of his shirt and held in front of his fathers angry face.

"You are going to pay!" Inuyasha growled. Tai's eyes widened and he twisted in Inuyashas grip, trying to get away.

Rin decided that she didn't want to whiteness punishment being dolled out, so she bowed to Sango, muttered a small "Thank you." and ran out of the room and into the garden. It was early summer, so all of the flowers were in bloom.

Rin grinned and sat down amongst them, loosening her tight jacket and flinging it onto the ground. From a previous engagement, she knew that it was better than the corset that she had been forced into when she had been introduced for the first time, only a couple of weeks before.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Rin twisted around in her seat again, trying to find a comfortable position to sit in, but all she was got was a deeper feeling of breathlessness. She put her hands to her side and rubbed them through the silk, trying to encourage air to flow through them, but they were still very constricted by the corset._

_Sesshoumaru glanced at his ward and saw her discomfort. He wanted to take that dammed thing off her, but he knew that if she arrived without a corset, she would be sternly reprimanded. He caught her eye and beckoned to the seat beside him. Rin hopped across the carriage and leaned into his arms, her corset momentarily forgotten. She tried to take a deep breathe, but couldn't._

"_Why do I have to wear this?" she asked, looking up at Sesshoumaru._

"_You only have to wear it tonight. It is for you to look like a proper Lady." he explained. He wished that he didn't have to take her to be scrutinised by the ladies, but he had put it off for as long as he could, and now was the inevitable. He was going to have to introduce his young ward into society._

_And he knew that she would hate it._

_He had always allowed her a rather free reign, to do what she liked. But he had been quick to install manners into her, so she had grown up a rather wild child, but with manners that could turn anyone of those snobbish girls green with envy. He only hoped that he could get them away before they teased Rin too much._

_Before long the carriage had stopped, and a footman opened the door. Sesshoumaru climbed out first and helped Rin down the steps. She dusted herself off and then he took her hand and they made their was up to the steps that led to the big town house. The door opened and they were both ushered into the warmth._

"_Ah, Sesshoumaru! There you are!" Lady Winters glided over too them and held out her hand. Sesshoumaru took it and kissed it._

"_My my, she does clean up rather well, does she not?" Lady Winters exclaimed, looking at Rin down her nose. Rin blushed and curtsied, hiding what she thought about the bossy woman. _

"_There are several little girls over there. Why don't you go and play with them?" Lady Winters simpered, gesturing to a group of girls standing in the corner. Rin glanced up at Sesshoumaru, who nodded and she made her way to the gaggle of girls._

_Rin cautiously made her way up to the group of girls, who were staring at her like she was some sort of exotic animal. She arrived in front of the eldest and bobbed her head, muttering a small hello._

"_Are you Rin?" the girl asked, her blond ringlets bouncing as she looked the smaller girl up and down. Rin nodded and kept her gaze to the ground, her eyes blank._

"_You're very small, aren't you?"_

"_Not really." Rins said, a flash of annoyance crossing her face._

"_So," asked another girl as she came fore ward, her blue eyes fixed on Rins hair, "where are your parents?"_

"_I don't know." Rin replied truthfully, looking up for the first time and staring the girl in the face. "I think that they are dead."_

"_Oh." said the girl, uncomfortable in that unwavering brown stare. _

_The eldest girl looked Rin up and down again and then motioned for the others to join her. "Come," she said, "lets go to my room and play." Rin tagged on behind, a feeling of dread forming in her stomach._

"_See, Sesshoumaru, they are getting on very well, and my little Victoria will look after that little ruffian very well." said Lady Winters, staring approvingly after the girls. Sesshoumaru nodded her head dubiously and turned back to conversation with Lord Bankostu, who was hovering at his side. _

_An hour later, the cigars had been passed around, and Sesshoumaru was enjoying one with Lord Bankostu and Lord Kouga, the only people in the room that he actually found tolerable. Kouga's wife, Lady Ayame, was trapped in conversation with Lady Winters._

_Suddenly the drone was broken by a loud scream, and Miss Victoria Winters came crying into the room, holding her cheek. She ran up to her mother and hid her face in her mothers silk skirts._

"_My little Victoria, what is the matter?" Lady Winters looked down at the girl and awkwardly patted her head. _

_Victoria looked back to the door of the salon, exposing a very red cheek._

"_That…that…little…_ruffian_…hit me!" she wailed._

"_You deserved it!" cried Rin, coming through the door as well. Her neatly plaited hair was coming out of it's hold, and her cheeks were also red. Her eyes sparkled with anger. "You called Lord Sesshoumaru a stupid dog!"_

"_But he is!" Victoria forgot her pain in order to taunt Rin more._

_Rin ran across the room to launch herself at the girl, but was swept up into a pair of arms. She heard Sesshoumaru say, "We will take our leave now." and then they were walking out of the door and into the night. The cool air soothed Rins cheeks, and she calmed down enough to look at the window. Lord Bankostu and Lord Kouga were standing there, and they raised there glasses to an ironic toast to Rin._

_Rin turned her head and looked at Lord Sesshoumaru. His face was very impassive._

"_Lord Sesshoumaru?" she questioned. Sesshoumaru sped up and then hid in an alleyway. He put Rin down and then checked that they had not been followed. He looked down at the girl._

"_Rin, why did you hit Miss Winters?"_

"_She was insulting you!" Rin cried, "She called you a stupid dog and many other horrible names! I wan-"_

_Rin grasped as she felt her wrist being pulled upwards in Sesshoumaru's strong grip and she was slammed against the wall. She bit back a whimper of pain as she saw Sesshoumaru crouch down to her level. His face was black with fury, and his eyes flashed dangerously._

"_You will never," he whispered, his voice clipped in anger, "hit another person again. You are never to retaliate with violence. You may hit Tai, but you are never to do it again. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Yes." Rin whispered, here eyes wide. Sesshoumaru looked at her and then released her. She rubbed her wrist and looked up to see Sesshoumaru walking out of the alleyway. She ran up to follow him and walked beside him, still clutching her wrist. She sniffed, trying to ward back tears, trying to appear strong. _

_Suddenly she felt herself picked up again, and she was held in Sesshoumarus' strong embrace. He held her on his right arm whilst his left cradled her head against her shoulder. He stroked her hair and whispered, "Just because you may not hit someone, that does not mean that you may not defend me." She nodded and felt Sesshoumaru sigh against her skin._

"_Sleep now." he said and Rin went off to sleep, but not before she felt Sesshoumaru loosen her laces, pull the corset off her, and toss it into the river._

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Rin absently rubbed her wrist as she gazed into the distance, remembering that lesson that he had taught her. She had been back once to apologise to Victoria, but she had come home and immediately told Sesshoumaru that she had not meant it.

Rin frowned. Sesshoumaru had been very busy lately, and she had not seen him as much as she would have liked. She continued to pick among the flowers.

Suddenly a shadow fell over her and she looked up to see the object of her thoughts peering down at her. The sun cast a shadow across him, so that his face was hidden in black.

"Good day my Lord." she greeted and patted the ground beside him. He sat down, elegantly crossing his legs and he took the little child onto his lap. Her natural scent of flowers had been enhanced by the field, and she smelled delightful.

"Rin. How do your studies fare?" he asked.

"Well. Miss Sango is teaching us multiplication."

"And how do you find that?" Sesshoumaru asked running his hands through her hair. She was now wearing it loose nowadays, but with a small side ponytail. He did not know why she had chosen that particular hair style, but he thought is made her rather sweet.

"Easy, my Lord." Rin leaned back into his embrace. There was a comfortable silence as they watched a bee buzz around a beautiful magenta flower. Rin thought that the flower was the same colour of the stripes on Sesshoumaru's cheeks.

Sesshoumaru continued to hold the girl in silence, taking in the few moments he had with his little Rin.

INUYASHA

"I am sending you away to boarding school with Victoria Winters."

You could have heard a pin drop in the silence that followed that statement. Sesshoumaru glanced up from his work to find his 13 year old ward standing wide eyed at him. Her mouth was open.

"Why?" she choked out eventually.

"You need to learn to be a proper Lady, and in doing so, you need to learn etiquette and how you must behave in society. We can only do so much."

There was a silence, and suddenly the scent of tears assaulted his sensitive nose. He wrinkled it and looked up again at Rin. Her eyes were large and glassy, but she was preventing tears from falling, and she was twisting her hands into her skirt.

"You will go in a week. I will have Kagome prepare your things." He waved his hand in dismissal and he slowly heard her footsteps and the closing of the door. He put down his pen and sighed into his hands.

What he had told Rin was only part of the reason that he was sending her away. In the years that had followed her first party, she had been to many, and had turned Victoria Winters from an enemy into a mutual acquaintance. As a result of this, Lady Winters had tried to force many things onto Rin, not a lot of which had worked. She had certainly become politer, but Sesshoumaru was not sure that he liked the new, reserved Rin. Mind you, that was only when there was company. When she was at home though, she was still her old, cheerful, happy-go-lucky self.

Sesshoumarus climb up the social ladder and into Parliament was nearly complete. He had nearly failed it when he had finally allowed his brother and Inuyashas lover, Kagome, to marry. After having a child together, they were still very much in love, but they had caused much controversy when the wealthy Lord Inuyasha had married a kitchen maid. The last thing for Sesshoumaru to need now was a slip of the tongue by his emotional ward.

Rin sat on her bed a week later, her coat covering her small body, her eyes big and staring. She felt numb inside.

She was leaving the only home that she had, for reasons that she did not know.

A noise at the door startled her out of her revive. Tai was standing at the door, his long pewter coloured hair tied back in a ponytail at the base of his neck, his blue eyes soft and caring.

"Rin," he said softly, "it's time to go." Rin gulped and stood up, putting her hand into his outstretched one. He jerked his arm and she fell into his embrace. He patted her hair and whispered into her ear "Don't let them change you."

"No." she agreed. He released her, but did not let go of her hand. They walked down the stairs together and found the household standing by the door. Rin walked up to all of them a hugged them, giving them her thanks. All of them.

Except Sesshoumaru.

He was standing outside, looking into the scene. The door of the carriage that would take his angel away was standing there, the door flung open and the pinched face of Victoria Winters inside, looking with distaste at the scene.

Rin came outside and found Sesshoumaru standing there. She curtsied to him and whispered with her head down "Thank you my Lord for all that you have done for me."

She felt two fingers under her chin and her face was slowly lifted up. She looked into Sesshoumarus golden eyes and licked her lips. She felt Sesshoumaru press something into her hand and wanted to glance down, but the fingers under her chin stopped her.

"Try to be good." he whispered to her. She nodded once and made her way to the carriage. Sesshoumaru gave her his hand and she stepped into the carriage. The door shut behind her and she turned in her seat as the carriage lurched away to gain one last look at the home that she loved. She ignored the banter of Victoria Winters and her obnoxious mother and glanced down at what Sesshoumaru had pressed into her hand.

It was a perfect crescent moon, set in silver on an elegant silver chain. It sparkled like the moon. In fact it was exactly like the moon.

It was like his.

Three months past. Three months past without her laughter, he chattering filling the great house. All of the people felt the silence that was left by Rin. She was no longer there. The person who suffered most visibly was Tai. He kept visiting there old haunts, remembering the time that Rin had fallen out of the big tree and broken her arm, remembering the time when he had put toads down her shift, and she had chased him around the garden, flinging mud at him. Tai neglected his duties as he waited for Rin to come back.

The person who suffered the most, but did not show it visibly was Sesshoumaru. Now a member of Parliament, he had a lot of paperwork to do, and he threw himself into that, trying to fill the void that had been left by Rin. But if he let his mind stray for just a second, he remembered her first word, and how she had learned to walk in his office, with him watching over her as she took her first small steps. He remembered how she was always so brave, and how she always wanted to please people, and especially him.

The day arrived when she was coming back for a holiday, and Tai was twitching with excitement and nerves, waiting to see her.

When the carriage pulled up they all gathered around to see her. A footman opened the door and a delicate hand encased in a leather glove pocked out. Tai grasped it and the girl lifted herself out of the carriage and descended the steps. She glanced at Tai and he jerked back in shock.

This was not Rin.

The face was the same, with the strong jaw and the thin nose the same as the girl that had left them, but the eyes were dead, and there were lines around her mouth that had not been there before she left. Her hair was done up in a tight bun at the back of her head and she held herself like she had a pole shoved down her corset.

"Thank you." she said and her voice clipped, her accent was so posh and refined that she sounded like she had just come back from tea with the Queen. Tai dropped her hand and stepped away, shaking his head.

Rin turned her gaze to the rest of the crowd, who were standing frozen in shock. This was not the sweet little girl that had left them. This was one of the daughters of the landed gentry, primped and pushed into getting what their families wanted.

"Good day to you all. My journey was good, but I would like to retire to my rooms." With those words, she swept past them and walked up the stairs to her rooms.

All Inuyasha could manage was a faint gurgle.

When they were sure that she was out of earshot, they all looked at each other and said the same thing.

"That dammed school has changed her."

Sesshoumaru heard this from the door of his office. He wad wanted to go out and greet Rin personally, but he was swamped with work, and he could not go out. But he had seen the changes, and he was too shocked. He sat down behind his desk and closed his eyes, rubbing his tired eyes.

They were all right. That school had changed her. Her sweet innocence had gone, and she was now dead to her old self, dead, except with the knowledge of how to be a good girl in perfect society.

He grabbed a letter and slowly worked his poison into it, destroying the words on the paper. He was angry and the dammed Winters, for persuading him to send her away. He was angry at the dammed school, for changing what was his. He was angry at the others, for pointing out his failure.

He was angry at himself, for being weak.

Over the next couple of weeks, Rin continued to act like the perfect little lady to the rest of the staff. She ignored Sango and Miroku totally, talked to Inuyasha only when she needed too, and she also ignored her best friend. Tai sank further and further into a depression, wanting his best friend back.

One thing that did strike them as odd, though, was that she always wore her leather gloves. At the table, when she was writing, even just before she had a bath, when Kagome was filling the tub.

Sesshoumaru had looked in on this, but Rin no longer raised her eyes to his, so he couldn't get any answers from her expressionless eyes.

Sesshoumaru walked into her room, ignoring the door, to find Rin bending over her hand. Her glove was sitting on her dresser, its fellow on the floor.

"Rin." he said. She gasped and whirled around, a flash of fear in her eyes before they became cold and expressionless again.

"You should not walk into a lady's room." she reprimanded him. Well, if there was one thing that the school had taught her, it was courage.

"You are only 13 years old, you are not a lady yet." he reminded her, still looking at her hands. They were clenched at her sides, and Rin appeared to be biting her lip in pain.

"Yes I am. You sent me away to be a lady, and so I-" the rest of her sentence was cut off as Sesshoumaru strode over and grasped her hands, pulling them towards her and unfurling them.

What he saw made his heart squeeze in pain.

Her lovely hands were covered in red weal's and welts, most of them healed, but some of them still thick enough to cause pain. They were laid over each other, as though the person administrating them had not cared about harming the girl more than was necessary.

"Who did this to you, Rin?" he asked quietly. When he received no answer he looked down to Rins face. Her head was bowed, and he heard her sniffing. He led her over to the bed and sat her down, still clutching her hands.

"Who did this, Rin?" he asked again.

"The women at the school." she whispered. Her head was still bowed, and tears were making their way down her face. He hated to see her cry, but it was better than the emotionless girl that she had been before.

"They punished me at first, because I was rebellious. I wouldn't do what they wanted me to do. They, when I relented and changed, they still hit me." Her face looked into Sesshoumaru's and his heart squeezed again.

"Please don't make me go back! Please, I couldn't bare it any more!" With those words, she flung herself into his waistcoat and sobbed her heart out. Sesshoumaru sat stiffly for a minute, and then put his arms around the shaking shoulders and held her close. Her posh accent had disappeared, and she was starting to sound like she had when she had left. He wasn't going to let her go back, not now that he had exposed what they had been doing to her. He ran his fingers down her back and his claws snagged on something. Looking over her shoulder, he saw something silver sticking out of the back of her corset. He pulled, and the silver pendant that he had given her swung in his fingers.

"Rin?" he asked. The girl leaned back and looked at his claws, then grinned sheepishly and buried her face into his shoulder.

"It was the only way that I could hide it. Otherwise they would have taken it from me."

Sesshoumaru nodded once, and then leaned over and fixed the necklace around her neck.

"Now go and make amends with the others. I believe that Tai desperately wants to see you." Rin nodded and bounded out of the room, like the girl she always had been.

INUYASHA

The damn thunder woke him up again. It was Autumn, and the storms had gotten more and more violent. It was never normally this bad, but for some reason the storm had been raging for the past few days.

Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance and slipped out of bed. He pulled on a dressing gown and walked into the hallway, intent on going down to his office and working on a few papers. However, he glanced at the window.

And froze.

Rin was standing at the window. Her figure was cast in moonlight, which shone through the thin cotton of her nightgown. She was clutching herself around the arms, and her long black hair was flowing and loose on her shoulders. Her voluptuous curves shone through her nightgown, making Sesshoumaru realise how long it had been since he had lain with a woman.

She was 16.

And beautiful.

A sudden clap of thunder caused Rin to shiver, and before he knew what he was doing, Sesshoumaru had joined her at the window. He glanced down at her, and found a tiny smile on her face as she looked at him and then back out of the window again.

"I couldn't sleep." she whispered.

"Nor I." he whispered back. They both continued to look out of the window before she turned to him and said, "My Lord, I…"

"Ssshhh." he cut her off. He placed his palm against her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into the embrace. She was startled when his lips touched hers.

Sesshoumaru did not know what compelled him to kiss her, but he had. She tasted to good, like peaches and sweetness and Rin. His tongue touched her bottom lip and he traced it slowly, before he nibbled her lips and they fell slack with surprise. He took the opportunity to place his tongue in her mouth and slide it down, tasting her.

Rin could not believe it. Lord Sesshoumaru was kissing her! She felt like she should object, but this felt so _right_. She allowed him to caress her mouth with his tongue, before she decided to go bolder and touched his tongue with her. She felt him start in surprise, and then there was a silent battle, whilst their tongue's duelled.

Sesshoumaru finally let go of Rin, whist she gasped for air. Her face was flushed, and he thought that he had never seen something so beautiful in all of his life. He let go of her face, but took her hand and they both ran to his room. He locked the door and shed his robe. He took her face in his hands and kissed her again, drowning in the taste of her.

Rin let him. She didn't know where this was leading to, but it felt right. She felt herself being pushed back, until her knees hit the bed and she sat down. Sesshoumaru sank to his knees in front of her and looked at her eyes.

"Rin, please," he whispered, "will you have me?"

"Yes." she whispered.

Sesshoumaru slowly undid the front of her nightgown and pushed the pieces aside, exposing her breasts. They were not too large and not too small, but just the right size for her small body. Her cupped the left one, taking in its weight, and was delighted in Rins gasp. Deciding to add to her arousal, he took the nipple of the right on in his mouth and suckled it. Rin gasped again and arched her chest against him, encouraging him to continue with what he was doing. He continues to pinch and tease her breast, whilst suckling the other one. He switched and then continued, whilst Rin continued to gasp in pleasure.

When he finished, Rin was flushed and her eyes were glazed with desire. Sesshoumaru swiftly removed the rest of the nightgown, so that she lay bare. Her body was slim, and she had a perfect nest of curls at the base of her belly.

"My Lord…" she whispered.

"Call me by my name." he said, kissing his way down her neck.

"Sesshoumaru…" she moaned when he suckled her breast briefly before coming up and staring into her eyes.

Rin ran her hands up the inside of his nightshirt. The muscles stood out, and she found that the slightly indented ribbons of colour fell over his hips. She followed the ribbons with her hands until she encountered something hard and yet soft at the same time. Her eyes widened and she gripped it gently, causing Sesshoumaru to tip his head back and groan. She rubbed her hands down and up. Sesshoumaru thrashed his head and gnashed his teeth, the ribbons on his face becoming jagged as he fought for control.

Rin removed the nightshirt and looked up and down his body, taking him in for the first time. When she saw what she had been fondling, she blushed and turned her head away, but two fingers moved against her cheek and she looked back into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes.

"Do you still want me?" he asked.

She did not trust herself to answer, but nodded. Sesshoumaru kneed her thighs gently opening them, then he lowered himself and entered her slowly. Rin gasped when she felt herself being stretched, and struggled briefly. But Sesshoumaru kissed her gently, and she relaxed. He continued to push into her until he encountered her barrier. He rocked his hips one last time and swallowed her pained scream.

Rin realized that he was in her. It had hurt, but now. Now it felt good, like he belonged there. She wriggled a bit, and Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and pulled himself out of her. Thrusting back smoothly, he hit a spot that caused Rin to gasp in pleasure. He thrust slowly, kissing her, until she was used to it and then he started to thrust more quickly, building up a rhythm.

Rin moaned. It felt as if a coil was being wound up tightly in her. She arched her back, and moved with him as he thrust home again and again. The coil was tightening.

Suddenly she exploded in a shower of white pleasure, and she cried out, "Sesshoumaru!!!" Her wall clamped down on Sesshoumaru, and he howled as he released into her. He lowered his head and bit into the juncture where her neck met her shoulder.

He lay down on her, panting, and she continued to moan and pant. Slowly, his breathing calmed and he took himself out of her. The wound on her neck had already healed, and he turned over and spooned Rin into his arms.

There was a comfortable silence, until Rin shifted and asked "Sesshoumaru, why did you bite me?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her with bleary eyes and said "I have marked you as my mate. You will live as long as I do."

There was silence, and Sesshoumaru thought that Rin had gone to sleep. Just as he was about to drift off, he heard a small "Thank you." He smiled and settled down to sleep, holding his mate in his arms.

INUYASHA

The inhabitants of the Takahashi estate were not surprised to learn the next day that Sesshoumaru had taken Rin as his mate. In fact, Inuyasha now owed Tai a pound because he had lost a bet. As he paid up to a smiling Tai, he grumbled "I should have known."

Rin laughed. Sesshoumaru smirked.

They had a human ceremony in front of a priest. Hundreds of demons attended the ceremony, and Lord Kouga and Bankostu toasted Rin in the same way that they had 8 years ago. Needless to say, the Winters were not invited. Rin looked beautiful in white silk, with no corset, and Sesshoumaru had gone for the traditional haori and hakama.

He took Rin away to Japan for their honeymoon, and showed him the graves of his mother and father. He explained how his father had died defending his family from thieves, and how he had raised Inuyasha from a small pup to the adult that he was now.

To make things clear, he also explained how he come upon Rin. They never found her father.

Her mother had been buried by the lake in the estate, and when they got back, they visited her. Rin took her roses, and they both prayed over her body.

INUYASHA

Rin placed her hand is Sesshoumarus and put the other over her pregnant belly. She was nearly due, but she could still afford to do the things that she loved.

She felt a kiss on her shoulder and turned her head to her husband. Sesshoumaru smiled and then glanced at the computer screen, reading what she had spent the whole afternoon writing.

"Nicely put, aisai. I just love how you have described Mrs Winters." Rin smiled and then saved her work. She intended to post it tomorrow, but she just couldn't be bothered at the moment. She turned off the computer, then stood up and went to great Inuyasha, Kagome and Tai, the promise of her future held safe in her belly.

**3 days of work, and 25 pages! For Gods sake, review please!!!!!**


End file.
